


untitled filthy porn

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Size Kink, real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html">Written for the Teen Wolf Kink Meme </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompt:  Derek/Stiles, rimming, size kink, comeplay<br/>Stiles loves nothing more than to be laid out like a meal, be held down and have Derek eat him out till he's sloppy and open wide enough to take Derek's massive cock. Derek likes to fuck Stiles nice and slow and fill him with come, then he likes to do it again just so he can watch his come dripping all over Stiles' thighs when he puts his cock back in.</p><p>Unbeta'd, written at 3am.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled filthy porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/gifts).



> [Written for the Teen Wolf Kink Meme ](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Derek/Stiles, rimming, size kink, comeplay  
> Stiles loves nothing more than to be laid out like a meal, be held down and have Derek eat him out till he's sloppy and open wide enough to take Derek's massive cock. Derek likes to fuck Stiles nice and slow and fill him with come, then he likes to do it again just so he can watch his come dripping all over Stiles' thighs when he puts his cock back in.
> 
> Unbeta'd, written at 3am.

Derek's big, not the kinda big that you coo over and brag to your friends, but the kinda big where if they're going to fuck Derek's got to finger him and stretch him up until he literally wants to cry out of sheer frustration.

If Stiles can get Derek's cock in him without coming first it's a fucking miracle. Normally it'll be a sloppy blow job, or jacking each other off, a lot of the time Stiles will fuck Derek because that's easier. The thing is, Stiles fucking likes bottoming, thank you very much. He likes things in his ass, he likes come dripping out of his hole, he likes feeling thrusts that echo through his body, rattling his bones.

Stiles is a planner, okay? Days his dad has night shifts he knows Derek will be over, he knows there's time and then there's time. If he wants to be fucked and still be able to get up before noon the next day he needs to start early.

"Dad?" He shouts through the house when he gets home. No reply, awesome, he's at the station already.

He kicks off his shoes, drops his bag by the door and heads to his room. He keeps them in a box in his closet, not exactly original but he doesn't actually give a fuck if anyone finds them. His dad has to know he's got them, so…

The blue plug is just big enough to stretch him out, but small enough that he can still sit around the house. The lube's by the bed and he pulls his jeans and underwear down only enough that he can get to his ass. His cock's taking an interest, getting fatter where it's trapped in his underwear.

This isn't time to play. Derek will be over soon enough to tease the fuck out of him, this is just prep. His hole isn't… it could be cleaner, he'll shower before they fuck, but this isn't the time for it. he smears lube over the point of the plug, wipes the excess right over his hole, tries to push a little in.

If it's Derek doing it he takes a million fucking years, but Stiles doesn't want to drown in lube, he wants it to stay put, not slip out when he bends over, so he leaves it a little dry. He rubs the tip of the plug over his hole, he's pretty tight after nearly a week of nothing up there but, y'know.

He pushes in, tries to make himself relax, there's a little burn, but, he's not got the patience right now, he needs to get dinner on before Derek gets here. He thrusts it gently against his hole, loosening it up, he should have more lube, probably, maybe a bit more patience, but fuck it, he walks backwards until he reaches the edge of the bed.

It always feel so wrong, so awkward doing it when the sunlight is streaming through the window, when he's still wearing his day clothes, when everyone else is going about their daily life. He holds the plug in place and carefully sits back on it, dropping his weight until his ring's closing over the narrow beck of the plug.

He takes a breath. Another. It's in, right, excellent. First step to getting the fucking he wants. He drags his jeans up, walks slowly to the bathroom, still getting used to the stretch of it, and washes his hands.

Derek'll be here soon, he should get dinner on. 

It's hard to sit still during dinner, because he wants, he wants and he wants and he wants. But Derek bitched him out the coupla times he tried skipping dinner so anal wouldn't be as messy.

"I want someone who's with it, not fainting on my dick," Derek had told him. "Clean up isn't an issue, and if I'm that fussy about crap on my dick I probably shouldn't be fucking you."

Stiles'd pulled a face. "But it's gross when there's-- stuff-- on your dick."

"All I care about on my dick is you, the rest is just life," Derek replied, kissing him way too gently.

So yeah. Dinner. Derek's smart enough to know the squirming at the table means one thing, and when the dishes are done he's already leading Stiles upstairs to the bedroom.

Derek sits down on the edge of Stiles's bed and Stiles climbs on, straddling Derek, resting his weight on Derek's thighs. "Which one have you got in?" Derek asks, stroking up and down Stiles's back, right down to his ass and squeezing.

He wraps his arms around Derek's neck and leans in for a kiss. "The blue one." He could kiss Derek forever, the warm, soft lips surrounded by rough stubble. Derek's lips are so hot on his and just, yeah.

Derek tuts. "That's one of your bigger ones."

Stiles shrugs, starts lazily trailing kisses along Derek's jaw, down his neck. He likes to bite, to try and mark, even if they heal far too soon for his liking. At least it gives him a nice clean neck to mark up next time.

"You're such an impatient brat," Derek says fondly, slipping his hand down the back of Stiles's jeans, skin on skin, finally.

"Takes one to know one," Stiles replies, spreading his legs wider. It traps Derek's hand against his ass the opposite of what he wants, he lets out a noise of irritation.

He pulls his hand down to pop open the fly of his jeans, and fuck, that's better, there's room for his half-hard dick and Derek's hand now.

"You're so fucking hot," Derek whispers. "Take your top off."

It's still light outside, enough that he can see the look on Derek's face as he strips down. The fact Derek, GQMF Derek, looks at him like that still blows his fucking mind.

Derek's mouth is straight on his nipples, rubbing his stubbled chin over one until it's tender to the touch and then bathing it with his tongue. Derek repeats the action until Stiles has his hands grasping at Derek's short hair, fingers twisting cruelly, trying to keep Derek there, to never stop. "Derek," Stiles moans. "I..."

"Yeah Stiles, let me hear it."

"Wan' you t'fuck me." Sorry, most of his blood's in his dick.

"I can do that, I can do that." Derek pushes against the plug in his butt and Stiles encourages him with a cant of his hips.

Urgh, this is, yeah, yeah, this is good, except... "Bathroom first." Stiles starts pulling away from Derek, staggers a little like he's drunk, he feels like he is, skin flushed, heady with Derek.

"Want me to come with you?" Derek asks, like he always does.

Stiles wrinkles his nose. "No, lemme do the unsexy bit."

"It's--" Derek starts to protest, it's an old argument.

"I know, natural, normal, whatever. I'd still rather just go sort it out by myself. Get the sheets off the bed, put a towel down. I'll be back in ten." 

He doesn't bother putting the plug back in after, one finger easily slips in, and two go in without much effort. Derek can work from there.

When he gets out Derek's naked on the bed, rifling through the box from Stiles's closet, because by now

Derek probably knows it as well as he does.

Stiles climbs onto the bed, pushes Derek back, almost knocking the box over. "Derek, Derek, Derek," he chants. "Gonna put your dick in me."

Derek laughs, throws his head back. "Yeah, Stiles. Gonna fuck you. Did you lube your hole? Hope you didn't, I wanna be the one doing that."

He grabs hold of Derek's hand, warm and so rough compared to his, drags it back so Derek can feel at his hole. "Dry, just ready for you to do... whatever you want with it."

"Mmm." Derek rubs against his hole, the skin's shower-fresh and ready to be fucked. "Want me to eat you out? Fuck you with my tongue, my fingers, before I get my cock in you?"

Stiles's moan is involuntary and loud, lucky they're alone in the house.

Before he can process it, Derek's rolled them, so Stiles is under him.

"Yeah, yeah. Do it."

Derek licks and kisses his way down to Stiles's nipples, stops and bits at them some more, drawing each nipple in enough to nip at it with his teeth. He sucks on them until they're red and puffy, leaves a trail of hickies between them, stopping to rub his chin through Stiles's small patch of chest hair.

"Don't mock me," Stiles complains, pushing Derek's head down.

Derek rests his cheek next to Stiles's navel, on the flat planes of his stomach and gazes up Stiles's

body. "I'm not mocking, I love your chest hair."

"It's pathetic."

"Shut up."

Derek gives the tip of Stiles cock a brief kiss, tongues the slit before letting go of his and moving lower. His dick's fully hard now, curving toward his stomach, but Derek leaves it, he noses against Stiles's hairless balls, licks and sucks at the base of his cock, pressing with his tongue until Stiles is fisting the bedsheets, face scrunched up with pleasure.

"More..." he pleads. "Want you inside, Derek."

Derek grunts, and moves lower, sometimes Stiles forgets how strong Derek is, this is not one of those times. He grabs hold of Stiles's legs and pulls him down the bed, lift Stiles's legs over his shoulders so he can get at his hole.

"Fuck," Stiles breathes. "You wolfman," he teases.

A wet tongue licking a stripe over his hole is the only response he gets. Stiles relaxes back and gets ready to enjoy this, Derek's tongue is fucking sinful. Derek's chin is in the crack of his ass, his cheeks perfectly fitting around Derek's, the stubble rubbing in a way that's going to leave him a little sore, going to make sure he feels this tomorrow.

Derek goes for it, so fucking enthusiastically that Stiles ends up with one hand carding through his own hair, head throw back, as he moans words of encouragement. "Yeah, Derek, fucking eat me out, lick my hole, get me ready for you."

Derek's got a finger in there now, just stroking and tugging, opening him up so Derek's tongue can get further in. Fuck, he swears to God even Derek's tongue is supernaturally strong. One hand is still tangled in his own hair, the other he drops down to his tender nipples, pinches at them and twists them sending a shooting bit of pleasure, like it's connected straight to his dick. 

His dick is dribbling onto this stomach, Derek's got four fingers in him now and he could... he shouldn't... he wants to make it until Derek's in him before he comes, it's never happened before, but fuck, he can wait. He grabs the base of his cock and squeezes. "Derek, if you don't stop eating me out and start fucking me now, I'm going to come."

Derek pulls away, licking his lips. Stiles can see spit smeared all around Derek's lips, his shiny, swollen lips, red from eating Stiles out. "So come," he says with a shrug.

"Dereeek," Stiles whines. "Wanna come with you inside this time."

"You--"

"Oh my god just get in me!" Stiles throws a pillow at Derek, who ducks it.

His hole feels loose and puffy, and wanting. When Derek pulls his fingers out he clenches on thin air, his cheeks are slippery with just Derek's spit, fuck, so much saliva.

Derek manhandles him onto his hands and knees, which is good because fuck, what is balance? Derek drags him by his hips back, but Stiles lets himself fall down onto his elbows, his chest and face pressed to the bed.

His dick's hanging heavy and so full of blood between his thighs, he cranes his neck to look between them and sees his dick point at him. Derek carefully cups his balls, squeezing ever so gently and it feels so good, Derek presses a thumb into the space between his hole and his balls, and he arches his back, pushing back into Derek's hand.

"Good boy," Derek murmurs, so low he almost can't hear. "So good for me."

"I can hear you, y'know." Stiles's words are muffled by the pillow he's buried his face into.

Warmed up lube dribbles into his crack, all around it. Two of Derek's big, blunt fingers push into his wet, loose hole, spreading it, making him ready for Derek's stupid dick.

Derek adds the only two slowly, back to how they'd been when he was eating him out. Derek strokes him inside like he's petting him, every touch makes Stiles's cock jerk with the jolt of sensation it sends through him. Stiles tries to grind back onto Derek's hands, but Derek holds him firm with a hand on his ass cheek.

Stiles tries harder and Derek slaps his hand down, hard enough to sting, but not to do any permanent damage.

"Ow!" Stiles complains, but his dick twitches all the same, a few more dribbles of pre-come come out.

"Stop trying to rush things."

"Will you just stick it in me? I swear you've nearly got your whole hand in there," Stiles bitches, but, it feels good, he wants more, he wants Derek's dick, he wants Derek's hot, sloppy come running out of his used hole. 

Even with the stretching the head of Derek's cock against his hole is big. He grabs hold of the pillow and braces, tries to keep himself as relaxed as possible, because that's the only way he's getting that dick in him.

Derek pushes forward a little with his dick, and Stiles takes a deep breath, then another. Warmth presses down the line of his back as Derek leans forward to cover him, reaching as far forward as he can, bringing his hands up until he can pry Stiles's hand off of his pillow and entwine their fingers.

"I can take it," Stiles says, because right now, sitting at his rim, it's a fucking tease.

"I know," Derek replies and begins the steady press forward, the pressure's there, but Stiles can take it, he can take it, because Derek is peppering his shoulder, his back, whatever he can reach with gentle kisses, rubbing his stubbly cheek there in a weird contrast to the slippery soft kisses that make Stiles's heart ache.

There's a sharp in take of breath by Derek, half way down his back, because, there it is, his ring gives and Derek's dick slides in an inch. He stills for a moment, his cheek resting on Stiles, each breath ghosting over his back, everything about this, the intimacy, it's why he wants it, why he needs it. Derek slowly presses forward, the push of it is still a stretch, even on top of all the prep.

Stiles takes deep breaths, holds Derek's hand tight and just lets himself... float a little, anchored by Derek's weight, Derek's steady breaths, Derek's dick.

When Derek's mostly in, he pulls out a little and Stiles straight up whimpers. "Derek..."

"Shit, sorry, I--"

"No, it's... it's intense, always so fucking deep with you."

"That's good?"

"Yeah, it's good." Stiles squeezes Derek's hand.

"We need more lube."

"Oh my god no, I swear if you add any more your dick's just gonna slip right out."

"I don't think that's--"

"Fuck me, Derek. I shouldn't be this coherent."

Derek snorts. "No, you shouldn't."

He pulls his cock a little out, and pushes back in, Stiles's abs clench. There's a lubed hand around his dick, grasping and whoa, his dick, it's a little softer than before Derek pushing in, but not much. A few strokes has him clenching around Derek's cock, and trying to fuck into Derek's hand.

After that Derek takes it so slow, so very slow, Stiles can't really push back against it, direct it, but he doesn't try more than token pushing, because Derek's fucking determined to do this slow, they have the time, and he's really not going to complain about having Derek's cock in him for even longer. Except it's maddening, Derek's draped himself over Stiles's back, locked their arms together, every gentle thrust accompanies endless sucking and biting at his neck.

"Derek..." Stiles pleads, he needs more, he wants more, he needs to come, he wants to never come, he wants to ride this place, where he's on the edge, where the need is making his skin flush, making him push back against Derek, or try to push back, making him arch his back more. But Derek doesn't let up, there's the slow, steady thrusting, and the wet lips over the nap of his neck. 

Stiles is past words, he whimpers, and grunts, lets out these stupid breathy noises, and holds onto Derek's hands, their sweaty hands that will probably bear the mark of each other long into the night. Derek's cock is rubbing over his prostate, every thrust, no matter how small drives his crazy, because it makes his arousal hotter, more needy. There's no increase in the speed of Derek's thrusts, but he's getting there, he can feel his stomach muscles clenching.

"Touch me..." he demands, and Derek does, the hand that had just been holding his dick starts slowly stroking in time with the thrusts. And it's no frantic moment, not for Derek, it's tighter, and tighter, and tighter in Stiles's gut, the base of his spine, and then he's there, his dick is pulsing and shooting down onto the bed, he's moaning, and moaning, gripping Derek tight enough he'd be worried about hurting, except-- werewolf.

Everything's... lighter, Derek's holding him up with an arm over his chest, pulling him toward him as he thrusts into Stiles, Stiles whose hole is loose and slack, eagerly taking Derek's cock. Stiles is a little bit like a rag doll, because he's out of it, so out of it, all he can do it weakly cling to Derek, his orgasm still buzzing through his brains, his ass still clenching around Derek's cock, almost without his consent.

"Kiss me," Stiles asks, and cranes his head. Derek's thrusts are getting faster, getting more erratic. Stiles hold on tight, spreads his thighs and ignores the way his cock is softening, slapping against him as Derek thrusts into him quicker now, he hitches up, tries to angle Derek away from his prostate, because, no, no, he can't right now, it's too much sensation.

Messy kisses come, lips misaligning as Derek fucks once, twice, three times and then fucking goes off the rails, Stiles knows he can't feel Derek's cock pouring come into him but he thinks he feels Derek's cock pulsing, maybe, who the fuck knows.

Derek's kissing turn sweeter as he comes down, until he's just resting his lips over Stiles's pulse.

"You all right?" Derek asks, words murmured against Stiles's skin.

Stiles nods, he's not sure he can do much else right now.

"You want to call it a night or do you want to... save it for round two?"

He thinks about it, he thinks about doing any of this again and he... yeah. Yeah. He's a teenager, he can handle a second round. "Two," he answers, voice raw, he wasn't shouting that much, was he?

Derek pulls away from him slowly, reaches over and digs one of Stiles's larger plugs out of his toy box. When Derek's dick comes out it feels like part of him is being removed, he can feel the cool air against his abused hole, and the gush of something running down, he tries to clench, but fuck, fuck, Derek's stretched him out enough he must be gaping.

He makes a displeased, irritated noise at that, tries to reach back to stop the come running out. Derek beats him there, runs a soothing hand down his spine, and quickly pushes the plug up to Stiles's hole. It slides in without any problems. The plug is bigger than Derek, but the narrow base should be enough to keep the come in.

Derek rolls him out of the wet patch and into his arms. There's a thin sheen of sweat all over his skin, but not Derek's, freaky fucking werewolf. Derek rubs their noses together, dips in for a kiss, and the musky taste on Derek's lips reminds him where they've been. The plug's big in his ass, and now he's come it's a little uncomfortable.

Their kisses post orgasm are slow, languid, the slick slide of their tongues, the brush of their noses. Stiles's skin is tender everywhere, brushed raw by Derek, his thighs, his ass, his cheeks, his lips, his neck. Everywhere there's marks that say Derek's been here, Derek's had him. 

They kiss, they keep kissing, they meld their bodies into each other, Derek's dick is wet with lube and come, and leaves smears over Stiles's thighs, against the bare, hairless skin there. Derek kisses at the marks on his neck, run almost-blunt finger nails over his still puffy nipples. And Stiles, Stiles draws Derek in, he runs hands over corded muscle, gets handfuls of an ass he loves. Maybe in the morning, he'll fuck it before he has to leave, before dad gets home, but until then his ass is Derek's.

That Derek's hard again isn't a surprise, it's been what, fifteen minutes, twenty, and Derek's fucking ridiculous. Derek's only half-hard, so his dick's small enough that it'll slip in easily.

"You gonna get back in me?" Stiles whispers into the delicate shell of Derek's ear.

"You're not hard yet." Derek worries at one of the marks he's left on Stiles's neck.

"I will be once you start fucking me."

Derek pulls away, flips him over, and drags him back onto his knees. It's a favourite of Derek's, and there's no room for dog jokes here, not when he's getting all the D he wants.

Warm lips and rough stubble brush his ass cheek, as Derek kisses one, then the other. He moves closer to where the end of the plug is poking out of Stiles. A wet long lathers the edge of it, traces and prods the puffy hole that's wrapped around the black rubber. Derek tugs on it, and it pulls Stiles back a little, he grunts.

"Bear down," Derek instructs, and Stiles does, he knows there's one easy way to get this out.

The plug comes out with a hard tug, and a rush of come. "No..."

A warm rush of come, and lube pours out of his gaping hole, and he can feel it dribbling down his taint, onto his bare balls.

"Get your dick--" But Stiles doesn't need to finish, because Derek's mostly hard dick is pressing over his hole, stopping the rush of fluid.

Derek rubs the head up and down over the wet, getting it slick enough for his hole, but Stiles doesn't give a shit about that, he's literally dripping come and lube, leaking them over the bed, and Derek, and himself. The head goes in easily this time, but it feeels a little uncomfortable, a little too soon. "Angle away from my prostate, just... for a little bit."

Slowly but surely Derek slides back in, until his balls are resting against Stiles. It's big on his sore insides, but it'll be worth it, he just... needs to be a little more into it. Derek lies there, wraps himself forward around Stiles again and reaches a hand down to Stiles's slightly fatter dick.

Gathering some of the come that'd run down, Derek starts jacking Stiles off, hard and quick, like Stiles prefers. The first few, he's not that into, then Derek brushes his thumb over the wet head of Stiles's dick a few times, and oh, oh ok, yeah, yeah. He can... "Mmm, Derek, move..."

The first thrust is like getting back to before he came, they build on top of each other, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the frenzied state he'd been in. His hole's loose around Derek's dick this time, the fit no longer tight, and now full of the squealch of come as Derek fucks through his own come, making Stiles's hole so so sloppy.

Derek goes hard and fast, and Stiles tries to clench, tries to make his hole tight enough that Derek can get off in it, because he's so loose and wet, how the fuck is Derek supposed to get off in that? Derek's hand stays tight around his dick, fast and furious as they work toward their second orgasm.

It hits Stiles without warning, hard and fast and he's shooting over Derek's fist, less come this time, but he cries out and falls forward, the pleasure is radiating from his groin, Derek's cock is too much, it's way too much, he squirms away but Derek holds him in place, wet kisses covering his back, one rough hand pinching his nipples so tight he whimpers. Derek's cock is making bolts of too much shoot through him, but there's Derek everywhere, he can see Derek, feel Derek, smell Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek. 

"Stiles!" Derek shouts and finally his thrusts slow and stop. They collapse there panting, Stiles can barely catch his breath, he swears he just came hard enough that there is no longer a brain in Stiles's head. Fuck.

"You okay?" Derek asks, kisses Stiles's neck. "Want me to pull out?"

Stiles tightens his ass around Derek's cock. "Not yet, wanna feel you a bit longer."

Derek nuzzles Stiles's neck, wraps his arms tight around him, and rolls them onto them backs, so Stiles is laying mostly on top of Derek. They kiss lazily as Derek's cock softens inside of him, the two loads of come running down his dick, and over their balls. The slick feel of his cheeks, his balls, it feels naughty, it feels like love. He lets out a light laugh, it just bubbles out of him.

The arm around him tightens, almost as in a hug, and Derek finally sits up, lets his cock slip fully from Stiles. His hand replaces it, stroking at Stiles's hole, scooping up bits of come and pushing them back through the abused ring of muscle. What Stiles isn't expecting is for Derek's stubbled cheeks to scratch against the pounded skin, for Derek to start lapping the come out of him.

"D'rek, not clean."

"You're fucking perfect, just... let me," Derek begs.

Derek slowly pulls the come out of him, smearing it around his ass, he lets two fingers stretch out the abused hole, Stiles clenches, but can feel his hole isn't closing fully, it'll take some time coming back. Derek blows over it and Stiles shivers, the cold hair hitting him right inside. Eventually Derek pulls away, ruefully pulls his fingers out of Stiles and wipes them on Stiles's ass cheek.

"Hey!" Stiles swats at Derek. "That's my ass."

"Yeah," Derek replies, and strokes over the cleaner cheek.

Stiles laughs again. "You're a fucking sap."

Derek shrugs. "Takes one to know one."

"You goober, c'mon. I want to be clean, and then you are totally changing the sheets. I can't believe my come soaked through the towel."

They stagger off to the shower, both of them unsteady on their legs, stopping every few steps to trade kisses. Stiles loves Derek's big cock, it's just... taking it takes a little patience. It's a labour of love. Good thing Stiles has got an abundance of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hi! Uh, hope you enjoyed? [if you did, or want to chat or anything, here's my tumblr](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
